<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What once was by Sam_satanic_masterpieces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674663">What once was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_satanic_masterpieces/pseuds/Sam_satanic_masterpieces'>Sam_satanic_masterpieces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Royalty, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_satanic_masterpieces/pseuds/Sam_satanic_masterpieces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval jarchie au fanfic. </p><p> Many moons have passed since Archie has last seen Prince Jughead of Riverdale. Will he be same or have things changed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm raged on with great force as I rode northward toward the gates. My horse reared its as we came to a stop in front of it. I dismounted as quickly as I was able. Pulling my cloak tighter around my body I gave a sharp rap to the door. </p>
<p>"Who goes there?" Came a weary voice from the otherside.</p>
<p>"It is I, Archie of the clan of Andrews. I seek refuge and counsel." </p>
<p>"Come in. Quickly now." The voice replied as the large gate doors swung open. As soon as I entered two people rushed to close them.</p>
<p>"It's good to have you back Arch." The voice said. I looked up to finally match a face to the name. </p>
<p>"Reggie," I exclaimed, "It's good to be back. It truly is but may we please get out of the pouring rain?" Reggie's eyes widen as he realized what I meant. His head nodded fervently as he lead me to to local tavern with respectable haste. </p>
<p>It had been a long time since I had seen Pop's in person but hadn't changed much. I handed my stead off to Reggie, who had promised to take her to the stable while I secured us some seats at the bar. Walking in felt like a blast from the past. The tables were arranged the same way that they've always been; so it wasn't much of a challenge to find my way to the bar. </p>
<p>"Well, if it isn't Archie Andrews. What bring you back to this neck of the woods?" A warm and welcoming voice rang out as I took up a stool.</p>
<p>"I did what I had to do, Pop." I replied as a callused hand passed me a drink. A comfortable silence set in between me and Pop, the hub of the tavern acting a white noise and smell reminded me of home. A minute or so later Reggie came in and took the stool beside me. </p>
<p>"So how do you think his Royal Highness will react to hearing that you're back in the city?" Reggie inquired.</p>
<p>"No idea." I replied nonchalantly cause to be perfectly honest at the time I had no fucking idea how he would react. Jughead had alway been, how would one phrase it ah yes, a bitch, when it came to holding grudges. I could only imagine the one he was holding against me. </p>
<p>At that exact moment four men in black cloaks marched into the tavern soaked from the rain and heading in my direction. "Archie Andrews, we have a summons for to be transported to the palace at once." The tallest of the four said.</p>
<p>"Seems like he already heard." I grumbled before I finished off my drink. I got off my stool and turned to face the men. They all spun around and lead me out of the tavern. On the back of their cloaks was the symbol of the Royal guard, a large green serpent which is how they gained the nickname the serpents among the populace of this realm and many others alike. </p>
<p>"So how is his royal highness these days anyways?" I asked to lighten the mood seeing as while the rain had slowed down it still poured from the sky like tears from a grieving widow. As we quickly approached the castle the atmosphere seemed to darken more and more. Once we arrived I was immediately taken to the throne room. There sitting upon the throne was the prince, Jughead Jones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your highness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon seeing Jughead I rushed to my feet. After staring at me for a few moments he too stood and began to approach me. </p><p>"Archie, you've returned." His voice was emotionless as he stop a few feet from where I stood. I knew that the royal has been known to hold a grudge but I doubted that Jughead could hold one. </p><p>"Yes, your highness I have." I said smugly. My ego got the best of me and I smiled widely. At that Jughead turned around sharply and marched back to his throne. </p><p>"Leave us." He snapped at the guards. The guards seemed wary but left in an orderly if not rushed manner. Then the expression upon Jughead's face melted in to one of pure exasperation. Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked back at me and asked, "Why?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked not truly what understanding what was going on at the time. </p><p>"Why did you leave? Why have you returned? Why now?" He shouted. His dark eyes flashing with all the emotions that his voice hid earlier. </p><p>"I left cause Mr.Lodge thought I was dating his precious daughter and started accusing me of witchcraft. So I fled. Then recently I heard that the black hand of the forest has teamed up the king of the gargoyles and that they have been attacking local villages. So I returned to ensure not only the safety of my home but your safety as well." I said staring at the marble floor of the throne room. The rustle of satin and the click of his shoes became louder and louder as he approached me. Then they stopped. The tip of his fine leather boot at the top of my line of sight. He reached down and with two fingers lifted my chin.</p><p>"With that I welcome you home Archie. Just know that does not mean I have forgiven you." He whispered just before he summoned the guards back to escort me out. By the time we had gotten outside the rain had stopped and the moon had risen high in the sky. The streets were empty and the only sound to be heard was the soft song of the crickets as the played the night away. I slowly traversed the town seeing what had changed and what hadn't. Soon enough I found my father's house exactly the way it was when I left. I walking up to the door and gave it a sharp knock. After a minute or so I heard faint footsteps on the other side; then the door swing open to reveal my father standing in his night clothes. </p><p>"Archie?" He inquired softly. I was only able to smile and give a quick nod before I was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When my father finally released me, we went inside. My clothes were still damp from the day's rain. I quickly made way to stand in front of the hearth seeking it's warmth. <br/>"My son you must tell me where you have been?" Father asked softly.<br/>"I have been everywhere and nowhere all at once. Just anywhere that was not here." I replied absently as I stared aimlessly into the fire. With that I heard footsteps heading away; I turned to see my father turning down the hallway towards the room that used to be my bedroom.  I got up and followed him. My room had been left just the way it was. <br/>"Here change into these, that is if they still fit." My father chuckled as he handed me a new set of clothes. I hadn't seen them in years. I quickly shooed him from the room so that I could change. The clothes still although they were a bit tight. Not long after I laid down and fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke the next morning to sunlight pouring in through my window and the sounds of people meandering up and down the city streets. I quickly dressed in some of my older clothes and made my way to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat only to find that my father had cooked earlier and fixed me some leftovers. I devoured them with the dignity of an ogre. A knock came to the door; I answered swiftly.</p>
<p>"Yes?" I questioned as the the door swung open. In marched the imposing figure of Hiram Lodge.</p>
<p>"What are you doing in town?" He growled. I looked upon distastefully visage and shuttered.</p>
<p>"My return is none of your business, sir. Now leave." I growled as my stance began to widen preparing for the fight that was sure to come. To my utter surprise he backed away leaving me shocked and looking a dunce for preparing to fight.  </p>
<p>After quickly regaining my composure I too left the house so that I could reacquaint myself with the city. Although not much had changed there was a few noticeable changes. Particularly. The Blossom family apothecary had shrunk and the Lodge family business seemed to have grown. Walking into the apothecary I quickly made my way to the flower section. I caught myself staring at the vast selection in awe. </p>
<p>"May I help you?" Came a sickly sweet voice from behind. </p>
<p>"Ah, Cheryl as charming as ever." Sarcasm dripped from my voice as I turned around to face the the redheaded woman. Her glare never once left me. </p>
<p>"I need help choosing the right ones." I said as I turned back to the flowers."</p>
<p>"Who are they for? A friend? A family member? A lover?" She inquired.  I blushed softly and she automatically knew the answer. Silently she began pulling flowers from vases and pots quickly arranging them in a beautiful bouquet. "If I remember correctly these are his favorites." She chuckled as she handed me a bouquet of dark blue irises and golden yellow roses. We quickly walked to the front of the store so I could pay for it. Just as we finished the transaction a royal guard walked in. </p>
<p>"Just in time. I seek an audience with his highness, could you take me to him please?" I asked. </p>
<p>"His highness is taking no visitors." He stated without even looking up. I kept calling to him as he walked deeper into the shop cause I wasn't about to take no for an answer. </p>
<p>"Well could you at least tell me why?" I harked as I followed him around the store.</p>
<p>"Because he said so," Snapped the guard, "Now leave me alone you filthy pleb." His words stung my ego like a wasp. I grabbed his shoulder with my free hand and punched him with he other. My fist clenched even tighter around the flowers as it slammed into the guards face. </p>
<p>"Archie stop!" Cheryl cried sounding more annoyed than worried but I  wasn't listening and kept punching. Finally she grabbed my arm and pulled my off of him. At that moment several more guards came pouring into the shop to investigate the commotion, only to see their friend on the floor bleeding.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>